prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint
Personality Through her life her mentality wasn't fully stable. With all the extreme training and events in her life it molded into what she is today. Her mood will change at random and will mostly be consistent. She will for most of the time be somewhat distant and loner with others besides those she trusts. With people like her mother she will be very happy and cheerful, very loving to her mother. Now she can be this way during other times but far more rare to be seen. In times of extreme stress she will develop tremendous mood swings and will change rapidly during these times Backstory The daughter of Alexandria Arveia, the empress of their home and a loving mother, she was always held at high regard for her status as the heir to take over her mother, but she didn't care about this really. Her childhood was a interesting one, her mother put her through intense training and extreme ways of teaching wasn't the most motherly thing that any would put their kid through in their life. It left Victoria near death sometimes with scars and beaten at times, but inside she knew this was for her own good from the harsh world. This was realized cause after, she was fully taken care of by the doctors and fully loved by her mother. their relationship was one that any mother and daughter would dream of. She was even being spoiled most of the time as she let it happen and loved her mother dearly her whole life. Her father wasn't in the picture for most of the beginning of her life, which she found strange as she always wondered. She eventually found out that her father was back where most of mother race thrived. Now with mothers permission she was able to have a relationship with her father, but Victoria felt a little strange about it. He always showed her like a trophy to the others but not as a daughter but more like a item to his family. She just shrugged it off and kept a stable relationship with him. After a bit she realized from some of the other men's feelings towards her of jealousy she realized the intent that her father had to be with her mother, this caused a shake in her and the father relationship a bit as she began to think she wasn't that much of a daughter to her and a accomplishment and a reward of bedding the empress. this made her think this is why her mother be rid of him and not cause that was the agreement for him to leave when she was born. Having a few arguments about it she left back to her mother and cried to her about it, her mother comforted her and helped her through it. Victoria eventually went back to visit her father and eventually made up, him being a better father now. On her 18 birthday when she was given a item she never expected, one of the 7 star weapons, Excalibur, the item that her father gave Alexandria to be with her. Amazed by the sword she gladly took it and wielded it for the first time, feeling the power surge through her body from the artifact. The sword was said to be golden by lore but something went wrong with it when she held it. The blade turned black with red glyphs on it. Not knowing about why this happened she became more fascinated with it. The blade was always kept at her side as she trained with it day in and day. They expect it from her blood that it consumed the spirit that was in it and changed the properties and look. the blade being something she looked at was something from her mother that just proved her love to her daughter, something the women trusted her daughter with something that's this important. After some time she begin hearing stories of her mother and her tyrant ways, this made her skeptical of them as the women she knew as Alexandria was a loving mother and generous queen, but more and more things came up from the past before she was born and this made her worry so one day she decided to confront her mother about it all. After confronting her mother about this they went into a small argument through it. After a bit of shouting and debate her mother with a swift of uncontrolled anger hit Victoria, sending both of them in shock from it. The thing that was wrong was that it wasn't like those days of training that she knew her mother didn't like and hated actually which made Victoria fine with it in the end, this one had actual anger behind it and was meant. After that she noticed her mother was becoming more distant to her, from guilt from that night they both regret. Victoria Understood though, that even from that she still loved her daughter but she respected her mothers choice but stayed the loving daughter she was. About ten years of this her mother now sent her on a mission for the other 7 stars, something she knew her mother was after as well. Out of respect and love she decided to take on the mission willingly and prepared herself for the mission. She studied the recent sign and where it was located. Seeing the way it was run she looked more and more into it, the culture, the clothing which she took note when she gets there to get some so she didn't stand out. The council made her peculiar though, another high power that controls the whole providence of a ship no doubt which just showed how big it was, this only made the mission harder in all honesty. Doing all this research she was ready to take it on and fulfill her mothers wish, also hoping this time gone will fix her mother from being distant so they can be the loving mother and daughter they once were. Resources What she has and what her mother gave her Equipment / Weaponry Excalibur (7-star series) A knife she kept on her that she had specifically made when she was a kid. Skin tight clothing that has 30kn armor Snakeskin bodysuit: 10kN additional protection for the entire body, sans hands, feet, neck and head. Jar of Acid: 250ml of extremely corrosive acid, purified from a sample retrieved from a leviathan-class serpent on Typhon IX. Acid Pistol: essentially a glorified water pistol, with up to 250ml capacity. Fires streams of 50ml acid at 40m/s, with a maximum range of 10m. Specializations Swordsmanship, writing, cooking, torture, dancing, learning Power Excalibur series Source: Artifact The blade Excalibur was forged from one of the fragments of the divine artifact used to seal a primordial evil. The blade has multiple functions and spells imbued in it that allows the wielder to perform great feats of combat. Also do to its properties just like Alexandria's spear she to has bound herself to it and consumed whatever was inside it. permanently linking it to her and letting her bring it to her at will no matter the distance Cloaking: The blade has a passive and an active state. During the passive state, the blade turns invisible and has an increased swinging strength of 23kN while the speed is increased by 1.5x. The user can release the illusion on the blade, revealing its true brilliance and increasing the cutting strength to 37kN while doubling the base cutting speed. The passive state can be kept up indefinite but the active state can only be kept up for 10 turns before having a 2 turn cool down. Armory: The blade allows the user to summon armor with a value of 45kN. This armor can look like it is made of metal or like it is made out of cloth and will still work. The armor regenerates at a rate of 5kN per turn. This ability can be kept up for 10 turns before it has a 2 turns cool down. Excalibur: The user's blade starts glowing with a dark, red and black light for 3 turns before the user can fire off a large beam attack that deals 40KN. The radius of the beam is 10 meters and it goes 100m far. During these three turns, the user can only move 2 meters per turn. This ability has only 1 use a day. Regeneration: This blade grants the user a regenerative factor that allows them to heal minor cuts and bruises in one turn, bullet wounds and knife wounds in 2 turns and medium wounds in 4 turns. Can close the surface of a large wound in 4 turns, but the tissue will still be damaged afterwards meaning that the wound remains underneath the skin and still hinder her massively. Her blood and the effects of the artifact she can recover limbs in a few days. This regeneration effect has no cool down, but only one wound can be healed at a time and the biggest wound is always prioritized besides a whole limb at the time of battle. Shield: The blade manifests a shield. 1 meter by 2 meters long it has a 40kn defense. It is extremely light and can also be used as a weapon, dealing 15kn on impact from her strength. If destroyed it unsummoned it will go onto a 5 turn cooldown. Aspect of the Dragon Source: Racial Victoria was born with traces of dragon blood in her veins thanks to her mother, that have given her multiple benefits. Her race is blessed by the lands and given great and simply monstrous reserves of mana. They are the world’s favorite children and in mana dense environments will often outshine any other organism. Dragon’s Pride: This ability allowed her to consume the spirit of the sword as dragon can destroy any magic that becomes linked to them. This makes them the only race of creatures that can’t be used as a familiar by certain mages. Dragon’s Gluttony: This downside makes it so that she has to eat three times as much as a normal human, but on the flip side tires out trice as slow and regenerates from wounds and exhaustion trice as fast. Superior Blood: This makes it so that getting a child is many times harder for Victoria, but at the same time slows down her aging. Allowing their race live indefinitely Dragon’s Sloth: This makes it so that Victoria sleeps incredibly deeply, but in return makes it so that she can go for one month without sleeping if the need ever arose. Dragon's Vitality: This allows Victoria from her immense training have a stronger body thanks to her blood. Her skin has a natural resistance of 10kn and punch at 8kn and kick at 10kn. She has a natural 500C resistance and -20C as well.